My Most Secret Sin
by Kiba-is-forever
Summary: Kakashi Itachi yaoi fic. They're both OOC in the first chapter but inthe the next few they should get better. Reveiw, please and thank you.


**WARNING:** This is Boy on boy 100% no bones about it(unless it's in their pants) YAOI. If you don't like it, DON"T READ IT!! Flames will be ignored(as always)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto, just some of the merchandise and a very awesome Kiba hoodie!! XDD If I put an OC in (or a friend's) I will inform you.

Also, I apologize in advance for an OOC Itachi and a slightly OOC Kakashi…by doing that it was easier to make the story flow. They should get better in the next few chapters, though!

**Chapter 1: Confessions**

Kakashi faced the eldest Uchiha boy, standing on the roiling waters of the lake. Kisame was fighting Kurenai and Asuma on the boardwalk as the two former ANBU faced off. Just a moment too late, Kakashi tried to look away from Itachi's mesmerizing eyes.

"Mangekyou."

_Kakashi's eyes widened as he realized where he was. The black, grey and red landscape screamed Tsukiyomi. _

_"Kakashi-sensei."_

_He turned, startled at the gentle note in Itachi's voice. The younger boy was standing just a few feet from him, and for the first time, Kakashi realized they were standing in a bedroom. _

_"Itachi...what are you doing?"_

_Before Kakashi knew what was happening, he was on his back, tied to the bed. _

_His clothes were gone, including his mask and headband. His blush was deeper than anyone would ever see it. _

_"I-I-Itachi!"_

_Itachi, now completely naked, climbed on top of Kakashi. His cheeks were light red. _

_"I-I've wanted so much, Kakashi-sensei. You were the most sinful of those desires."_

_Itachi moved to kiss the older man beneath him, but Kakashi moved his head to the side. _

_"Itachi, if you truly want me, come get me in the real world. I don't want you to control how I feel. If I desire you out there, I'll hold you. If I don't, I'll make you leave. Does that sound good to you?"_

_"No. Can I kiss you now, at least?" Itachi seemed more vulnerable than Kakashi had ever seen him, even as a young boy. _

_Kakashi smiled, not wanting to be cruel._

_"Yes."_

_Itachi's young, virginally soft lips collided with Kakashi's almost before the affirmation had left his mouth. Kakashi kissed back, enjoying Itachi's taste. They were now both undeniably aroused. But Kakashi was still unsure if these feelings were really his. Itachi's cock hardened against his leg and Kakashi moaned without remembering to decide to do that. Itachi pulled away. It was too soon for him, but he didn't want to press his luck._

_Itachi gazed down into Kakashi's mismatched eyes with lust and longing. It was almost enough to break Kakashi's resolve. Almost enough to break his heart. _

_Almost._

_"Itachi?"_

_"Yes, Kakashi-sensei?" _

_"Will I have my clothes on when we get back?" _

_He actually managed to make Itachi laugh. Somehow, this gave Kakashi a twang of pride. He wanted to do it again, to feel that pride again. _

_"Yes, we'll still have our clothes on. Although your body is only as I imagine it, I can't wait to see it again." Itachi's eyes were vulnerable, sad and lusty, all at once. It made Kakashi smile gently. _

_"Hn. Well, it's good that our clothes will be on. Will you call off your partner?" Kakashi's head tilted to the side in an unconsciously sexy move. _

_"Yes." Itachi kept his answer simple this time, looking away from Kakashi to resist kissing him again._

_"When will you come to me?" Kakashi was unsure if this question would be answered. _

_"You can't know that yet. I'll surprise you. Feelings are best caught off-guard." Itachi's smirk was enough to make Kakashi hug the boy. Itachi blushed, and then looked up at the man he had been longing for for so long._

_"I'll give you this, for now. So that you know there __may__ be a chance." Kakashi caressed Itachi's cheek gently before brushing his lips against Itachi's. _

_"Now take me back." _

_Itachi complied meekly, bringing them back to the next second in real-time._

Itachi swayed slightly from the exertion of chakra before calling:

"Kisame, let's go." Kisame looked over from his mismatched battle and grimaced. He complied none the less, knowing Itachi's limits all too well. Looking over at Kakashi, Itachi parted with these words:

"Until next time, Kakashi-sensei."

Yep, so that's chapter one! Soon to come: Chapter 2!!! XD Hope you guys enjoyed it. Sorry, no lemons yet…hehehehehe…


End file.
